


30 Snapshots: Dean and Gabriel

by MoonbeamDancer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, girl!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonbeamDancer/pseuds/MoonbeamDancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 different looks into the life of Dean and Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kink #1 Role Play

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 30 snapshots com on LJ for Supernatural, featuring the pairing of Dean/Gabriel, and shows their relationship together. Drabbles range from G to R, please read responsibly. Features the 7th prompt table, "Get Your Kink On".

"No way."  
"Come on, Dean."  
"No. Way. I feel stupid in this."  
"You have to come out some time."  
"I'm not coming out of this dressing room. I look terrible."  
"No you don't. You look great." Gabriel peeked over the top of the door as much as he could.  
Dean glared from inside the dressing room. "What?"  
"Come out here. I want to get a better look at you."

Dean let out a long sigh as Gabriel let go of the door and stepped back. "No laughing?" Dean asked.  
"No laughing." Gabe confirmed, before adding, "Come out please? There's only so much I can see peeking about the door."  
"Okay, fine. But I hear one little giggle or snort and the whole thing's off."  
"Not a peep. Come on out."

Dean opened the dressing room door and slunk out, wanting nothing more then to hide.  
Leather. It just had to be leather. And leather pants at that. He stared at the floor, waiting for some sign of approval.  
"Remind me again, why I'm the one who has to be all Bondage Barbie?"  
"The succubus at the bondage club. You fit what she likes, better then me, remember? Don't worry, we're almost done here, besides your ass looks great in these." Gabe replied, slapping said body part. "Remind me why I'm helping you."

Dean jumped slightly at the contact. "Because Sam's on that case in Richmond, and you'd be better at blending in. What are you doing?" He asked as Gabriel fastened leather cuffs around his wrists.  
"Accessories Dean-o. You need more then leather pants to look the part." the angel replied, before snapping on a spiked collar and leash. "There. All done." He grinned, wrapping the end of the leash around his hand. "Come on, we got work to do."

Dean grimaced at the leash. "Is this really necessary, I feel like a damn dog on this thing."  
"Yes, it is. Let's everyone know you have a Master and that I am it."  
Dean growled at that and Gabriel leaned up to kiss him.  
"It's just until we find that bitch and kill her, promise. I'll make it worth your while when we get back to the motel room, no collars or leashes, but keep the pants."  
"That a promise?"  
"Very much, I wasn't kidding when I said they made your ass look great."


	2. Kink #26 Biting

"Bite me, Gabriel."  
"Maybe later, big boy."

Later had come in the form of a rather nice hotel room, that Dean found himself in, the moment he closed his eyes to sleep. Dean sat up, looking around. The bed was king sized and done up with red sheets, silk by the feel of it, Gabriel never did anything half assed.

"Gabriel?" Dean called as he got off the bed and began looking around. There was an open glass door that led out to an balcony, He smiled at the sound of the ocean rushing outside, the wind warm as it pushed its way through the room and slid across Dean's body. It was then that he noticed that he was nude.

Again, Gabriel did nothing half assed. There had been a point in time where Dean might have been just a little embarrassed to walk around naked, but not anymore.

There was another door across and to the right of the foot of the bed. Dean heard the sound of running water and pushed open the door, walking into the biggest bathroom he had ever seen. There was not only room for a separate tub and shower, but a separate tub and shower that could fit 6 people, each. The room was mainly white, but there were some splashes of color, mostly from the plants and the painting of the ocean on one wall. It was also steamy and Dean paused to look around.

"Not that I'm not enjoying the view, but are you going to stand there all day, or are you going to get in this tub?" Gabriel asked, turning off the hot water that had been coming out of the gold jug being held by a mermaid sculpture, also gold. The tub, (Pool? No most certainly tub.) was deep enough that the water was up to Gabe's collarbones, and the steam swirled lazily around as he settled back against the side, looking up at Dean.  
"A bubble bath? Are you serious?" Dean snickered.  
"They're fun." Gabriel replied, one hand playing with some nearby bubbles. "Shut up and get in."

Dean walked over and stepped into the tub, wincing slightly at the temperature, Gabriel liked his water a few degrees hotter then he did. But the water still felt nice and Dean ducked under quickly to get his hair wet, slicking it back when he came back up.  
"And I get a show too. I like this, I should whisk you away more often."  
"Why did you?" Dean asked, sliding through the water over to where Gabriel sat, settling in between his legs.  
"Missed you." Gabriel admitted, wrapping his arms around Dean's waist, pulling him closer and sitting back into his seat. The tub had one small shelf that ran the length of it and acted as chairs. Gabriel also wrapped his legs around Dean and nuzzled the side of Dean's neck and when he tilted his head to the side, pressed a gentle kiss to the skin.  
"Missed you too." Dean whispered back, leaning into Gabriel's touch.

Gabriel smiled at that, nipping lightly at the skin, before moving so that he was straddling Dean and pushing him onto the shelf, his kisses becoming hard and demanding. Dean let out a surprised yelp, but caught on quickly, as Gabriel twisted his fingers through Dean's hair, pulling slightly to tilt his head back. Gabriel looked down into those bright green eyes and growled at the back of his throat, his eyes flashing bright gold briefly. He wanted Dean to be his and he wanted the world to know it. To mess with this man, was to mess with not only the Archangel Gabriel, but the God Loki as well. And woe to any that did...

Dean silently watched his lover, waiting to see what he would do and take his cue accordingly. He was used to Gabriel being dominate at times, but the eyes gave him away this time. This wasn't Gabriel at all, but Loki, and Dean's dealings with him didn't happen very often. But when they did, they were something to remember. Dean's hand rested lightly on Gabriel's hips and he pulled his lover closer, lips brushing softly over each other. Gabriel growled at the contact and kissed back harder before pulling, Dean's head to the side and biting hard on the spot where neck and shoulder met. As he bit down, Dean cried out and the world went white.

Dean woke up the next morning back in the motel that he and Sam had stopped at for the night. Sitting up, he felt a throbbing ache on his left shoulder. Sam was gone, out to get breakfast, so Dean went over to the bathroom mirror and looked. There on his shoulder was a bite mark. It was rather large and dark and there was no mistaking what it was. Dean could see the indentations where Gabriel's teeth had been, they formed a darker ring in the center of the mark. Dean poked it, wincing at the flare of pain, before grabbing the wash cloth to make a compress. It would be best to try and get the bruising down and be dressed before Sam got back and saw it. Sam seeing it would just lead to a bunch of questions that Dean didn't want to answer right now. Mainly what the hell was he doing with Gabriel and what the hell was he thinking. Dean pressed the cold cloth to his skin and smirked to himself when a shiver of satisfaction ran up his spine.


	3. Kink #24 Restraints

Dean shifted in bed, red sheets nestled comfortably around his hips.  
"You know, this isn't exactly what I had in mind, when you said you wanted to tie me to the bed."  
"Yeah, but it's more fun this way." Gabriel replied, knotting the last of the licorice whips to the head board. "They feel okay?"

Dean nodded, pulling slightly on his candy restraints, there was some give, he could feel them stretch a bit, but they felt fine.  
"Good." Gabriel said, getting off Dean and walking over to the small fridge in the bedroom. He pulled out a small container and a bag and walked back to the bed. Tossing the bag, he straddled Dean's hips again, the contents of the bag spilling out on to the sheets. The container he sat on Dean's chest, it was warm, Dean could feel the heat coming off it, Gabriel must have warmed it up, since their room had no noticeable way of doing so.

Gabriel picked up one of the candies from the bed and unwrapped it, Dean could see that it was a Hersey's kiss. Gabriel rolled the bit of chocolate on his fingertips, warming it before he offered it to Dean. Dean leaned up and nibbled the candy away, licking at the traces left on his hand.  
"Lay back down." Gabe said, grabbing one more chocolate, and opening the container. The container was really a small pot of liquid chocolate and the lid came with a brush attached to it. "Chocolate is one of the things I'm grateful you humans came up with, especially the ways you use it."

Gabriel quickly unwrapped the kiss and placed it on Dean's belly button, before dipping the brush into the pot. "Hold still, it should be warm, but let me know if it's too hot." Dabbing a bit of extra off, Gabriel slid the brush along Dean's collarbones, painting the bones in wisps of chocolate. He moved down Dean's chest, leaving an even coat on each nipple, before settling down around his legs and painting symbols in Enochian and Norse runes on his hips, the edges of it curling along his belly button. When he was done, Gabe moved over to Dean's mouth and gently dabbed chocolate on his lips.  
"Don't move an inch, you have an amazing mouth and I'd really hate to ruin this." The paining done, Gabriel recapped the pot of chocolate and set it and the bag aside.  
"What was all that about?"  
"This."

Gabriel leaned over Dean's body and grabbing his head, kissed the hunter as deep as he could. He nipped and licked at Dean's mouth, who responded in kind, leaning up to get closer to Gabriel.  
"Down." Gabriel hissed in Dean's ears as he worked his way down Dean's neck, sucking greedily at the flesh, before moving down to his collarbones and laving the chocolate off with the tip of his tongue.  
"Gabriel." Dean panted, shifting restlessly on the bed. His hips bucked up of their own violation and Dean's erection began to make itself better known.  
"I said down." Gabriel smirked, grabbing Dean by the sides and pushing him back into the bed.

Dean moaned in frustration. "Not fair."  
"It's about to become a whole lot more unfair." came the response as Gabriel sucked one of Dean's nipples into his mouth, tugging slightly on it with his teeth to get every drop of chocolate.  
Dean arched up and his head thrashed against the sheets. "Gabriel!"  
Gabriel smiled to himself and paid the exact same attention to Dean's other nipple.  
Dean whined in the back of his throat and growled out "You bastard." His hips rolled up. seeking any type of friction they could get.  
"I'm the bastard that's making you feel this good. So shut up and enjoy it." Gabriel said while kissing his way to the kiss on Dean's stomach. While fishing the treat into his mouth, Gabriel blew a raspberry on Dean and the sensation cause the hunter to laugh. Not that he would ever admit it...

Gabriel looked at the marks on Dean's hips, they had held up, and quickly slid Dean's legs around so that he was in between them. He lightly kissed along the marks, sending shivers up Dean's spine and a flash of silver along the edges of the markings. Gabriel glanced up at Dean, who's fingers were curling along the head board and licorice.  
"Ready?"  
Dean could only nod, he was so far gone.  
Gabriel quickly stroked Dean's erection twice, before sucking the head into his mouth. Dean arched hard off the bed, a strangled cry leaving his throat. "God, Gabriel!"  
Gabriel smiled at that and sucked harder, reaching every bit of Dean that he could, while doing his best to keep Dean pinned down, too much movement and things would be ruined.

Soon, Dean couldn't even make a coherent sound let alone think straight, everything had narrowed down to Gabriel and what exactly his mouth was doing. Which at that exact moment was a lot and Dean was going to come soon if he kept it up. Dean growled and thrust upwards in frustration, needing Gabriel to pick up the pace.  
"Please." tumbled out of his mouth and Gabriel was more then happy to oblige.

The marks on Dean's skin glowed with silver edges and when he came shouting Gabriel's name, they quickly burst into silver flame and seared their way onto his skin.

When Dean was able to open his eyes again, he looked down at the marks. "What do they mean?" he asked softly, brushing a thumb over one hip. The edges were still silver, but the centers instead of chocolate, were black. They were tender still and Dean winced when Gabriel gently pressed an ice cube to them.  
"They're my name, both of them. It let's others know you are protected by me, that you belong to me."

They had talked about it, but Dean was still surprised that Gabriel would want to do something like this. "Why not? I love you, I want to be with you and the world should know it."  
"Stop reading my mind."  
"I'm not, it's written all over your face." Gabriel leaned over to kiss Dean. "I don't need to read your mind to know you love me just as much back."  
Dean smiled, kissing Gabriel back before settling back into bed. "Yeah, I love you too."


	4. Kink #9 Bathing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first appearance of Girl!Gabriel.

The water fell down in a warm torrent, running over both their bodies and making tracks in the dirt on Dean's skin. He and Sam had just gotten back from a hunt and while the cuts and abrasions were at a minimum this time, there was a ton of dust and dirt left from needing to dig up the bones. Nothing too bad, some salt, lighter fluid and a match later and they were good to go, re filling the grave however, sucks. But when was it ever a good thing?

First order of business upon getting back to the motel, was a shower and the minute he stepped into the bathroom, he was back in the room that he and Gabriel shared. Dean laughed to himself, Gabriel yanked him into this space as much as he could, and all Dean knew was that it was somewhere near a beach. And it was never during the day, it was always at night. There were a few candles lit, the bed was turned down and a tiger lily was lying on one of the pillows.

Dean couldn't help but smile at that as he picked the flower up. He would never ever admit it, but he did like it when Gabriel did little things like this. He sniffed the lily appreciatively and gently set it on the table next to the bed. He began to undress, calling Gabriel's name, as he shucked his shirt, boots and jeans, a trail of clothing falling to the ground as the sound of running water enticed him to the bathroom.  
"Gabriel, you in here?"

There was no answer, but the shower was on, and the steam that billowed from the stall felt good to Dean's dry tired skin. He sighed to himself and stepped into the spray of water, splashing some onto his face. Closing his eyes, Dean turned to get his hair wet, running his hands through his hair, noting that he needed a bit of a trim. He felt a pair of hands run along his waist and a kiss on his neck.  
"Poor baby, you're all dirty. What happened?"

The voice was all wrong and not who he had expected. Dean's eyes flew open and he found himself looking at a rather beautiful, petite, brunette woman. He hands stayed where they were, her lips quirking into a smile. "What's wrong Dean? You act like you don't know me."  
"I don't."  
"Are you so sure? I mean after the night we shared here last time and all..." her hazel eyes sparkled mischievously. It was the eyes that always did it, those could never lie, no mater what.  
Dean snickered. "Nice try Gabriel, but I'm not sure if you could pull off being a woman."  
"Dammit! What the hell gave me away? My eyes right?" Gabriel asked, still very much a wet naked woman.

"Yeah." Dean nodded, raising an eyebrow at the fact that his angel's voice was coming out of a woman's mouth. He'd laugh, but he was sure Gabriel wouldn't find it funny. "Sorry man, but that little bit of Trickster just shines through, no mater how hard you try."  
"Oh for-" Gabriel pouted and laid "her" head on Dean's chest. "It's not fair you know, try to do something different and nothing happens because you know what to look for." She looked up at him, hair getting wet. "Very not fair."

"Sorry Gabe, can't help it." Dean replied, running one hand though her hair, the other around her waist. "And while I like this, I like you more. Besides, I'd have to call you Gabriele when you look like this."  
"Is that a bad thing?" Gabriel asked, stepping away so Dean could get a better look at the body he was currently wearing. "A body like this takes time to make Dean, you sure you don't wanna do anything? At the very least get a good look?"  
"'I look to like. If looking liking move'" Dean admitted, admiring the very lovely body. "But it feels like I'm kinda cheating on you."  
"You aren't, it's still me, just female me. And nice job quoting Shakespeare, by the way."  
Gabriel shifted back to his body, shaking his head slightly as he stepped closer. "Better?"  
"Yeah. I do like it, but not right now, just wanna be with you." Dean pulled him into his arms and kissed Gabriel.  
Gabriel smiled and reached for the shampoo.


	5. Kink #21 Voyeurism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Companion to Kink #24.

Gabriel quietly watches the sleeping Hunter next to him, fingers gently tracing nonsense patterns on Dean's skin as he sleeps. Dean snuffles in his sleep and shifts closer to Gabriel, before settling back down, his head on Gabriel's shoulder. Gabriel kisses his forehead gently and slides out from under him, pulling the red sheets closer to Dean while smoothing one hand over Dean's hip. The tattoos briefly pulse silver and flare warm under Gabriel's caress and he smiles at their response. The bond has taken and holds fast, getting rid of them would be near impossible, if done it would-

Gabriel's thoughts skittered away from that line of thinking. No use borrowing trouble, as the humans would say. The possibility lingers in the back of his mind, but Gabriel shoves it away harder, growling at his traitorous mind. He gets up and begins picking up the pot of chocolate, the red licorice and the bag of candy off the floor. He could just snap his fingers, but (and this was a little known fact of Gabriel) sometimes he just likes doing things the human way. Sometimes for the novelty of it, some for the experience, some, just because he finds it peaceful. And sometimes he finds cleaning up the human way to be peaceful.

If anyone ever knew, he would never live it down...

He's putting the container of chocolate away, when it slips out of his hands and falls to the floor, the lid popping open and chocolate spilling onto the tile. In that instant, the thought he's been keeping at bay, rushes through him.

If the bond and marks are forcibly removed, if would seriously wound him and more then likely kill Dean.

Gabriel's entire being shudders at the horror of that thought, and it is quickly followed by one word. No...

Gabriel's not sure if it's the part of him that's him or the part of him that's Loki that thinks that, but he knows with utter conviction, that both sides would do whatever they had to, to keep Dean with him and to Hell with the consequences. It is with that thought that Gabriel watches his lover and mate sleep, unaware of just what his angel would do to protect him.

The answer is anything...  
Including kill.

The person who tried to remove Dean's bond or marks would die a rather painful death at the hands of both Gabriel and Loki, and it's then that Gabriel realizes that he's referring to himself as a duo, but he really doesn't care. It would be the truth either way.


	6. Kink #6 Say My Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Companion to Kinks #24 and #21

Gabriel snaps his fingers, cleaning the chocolate from the floor, and making a dozen white votive candles appear around the room. Another snap lights them and Gabriel approaches the bed, sliding his body up Dean's and kissing his way up Dean's chest.  
"Dean, wake up." A nip on his collarbones. "I said, wake up."

Dean mumbled in his sleep rolling slightly to the side, the sheet pulling down his hips. Gabriel rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath, before nuzzling Dean's chest and working his way back down, rolling Dean back on to his back. The Archangel paused to look at the marks on Dean's hips, tracing one gently and kissing it softly, pulling away the tangled mess of sheets.  
"Nice." Dean sleepily replied and lazily pressed up into Gabriel's mouth. Gabriel kissed him again, licking the same spot, before moving himself in between Dean's legs.  
"Figures this would be the way to wake you up..." Gabriel's eyes take up a golden hue as he begins to stroke Dean's dick, squeezing slightly at the base, before sucking the head into his mouth, licking the tip with his tongue, flicking it back and forth.

That gets Dean's attention and his hips jerk in response. Gabriel smiled, sucking harder. Dean's hips jerk again and his eyes fly open.  
"Gabriel, what-" is all he manages to get out before Gabriel has his tongue in Dean's mouth, knocking him back onto the bed.

After several minutes of heated kisses, Dean pulls his mouth away to both breathe and gasp out "Gabriel, what the hell?" It's not that he doesn't mind, but some information would be nice. Gabriel ignores this and moves down to Dean's neck, sucking a dark bruise onto a particularly sensitive spot that makes Dean moan loudly. Against his better judgment, Dean pushes Gabriel up and away from his neck, and looks at him.  
"Loki."  
"What gave it away, Deano?" the God rasped, wanting nothing more then to get back to pleasuring his lover.  
"Your eyes. They're back lit in gold. Is something wrong?" It wasn't often that Dean got woken up with a blow job, and while his body was busily demanding that he let Gabriel get back to work, it was Loki that was straddling his body and he wanted to know why.

Loki sat back so that Dean could sit up.  
"Well?"  
"Just had some thoughts on the marks is all, needed to be with you."  
Dean made a gesture for him to continue.  
Loki opened his mouth, snapped it shut and sighed to himself. "If... If the marks were removed, and there's a very small chance of that ever happening, there'sachanceyoucoulddie." Loki babbled.

Odin's aching teeth! He was a God! He should have no problem with this, but the thought of Dean dying on him, was something that Loki just couldn't comprehend and he didn't want to.

"What? Repeat that again."  
"If the marks... are forcibly removed... You. Could. Die." Just saying the words again are painful and makes Loki reach for one of Dean's hands, lacing their fingers together.  
"Is that all?"  
"Is that all?! I tell you that you could die and that's all you can say?" Loki yells. "Dammit Dean, this-"

All words are promptly shoved back into Loki's mouth as Dean kisses him silent, pulling the smaller man into his lap.  
"No, that's not all I can say." Dean whispers against his lips. "You aren't the only one who's scared. What could happen to you?" Dean kisses Loki once more and moves so that he's settled in Dean's lap. While Dean isn't too terribly fond of saying how he feels, he actually hates it, they may as well be comfortable while doing it.  
"Well?" he asks, re-lacing their hands, squeezing lightly.

God, he feels so fucking girly right now, but something inside says that this needs to be done, and Dean normally trusted his instincts. So girly it was, he thinks Sam would be proud of him, well if Sam knew, he would be. It is with that thought that Dean can see, if not feel a shift in personality, and both Gabriel and Loki are looking at him, head resting lightly on Dean's shoulder.

"You could die and I'll be seriously hurt over it, a chunk of my power would be shredded, be a long time before I was at full strength, but I'd still have enough to kill whoever took the marks. None of it would be pretty."

It was strange to know that both sides of his lover were talking to him, that they both wanted to protect him. There was even a slight difference in voice, Loki's tended to be about half a pitch deeper then Gabriel's, it was almost unnoticeable but since Loki was sitting in Dean's lap, he could hear it. Gabriel's voice wrapped around him like soft cotton, Loki's felt like silk, it was nice.

"I'm not going to die. At least I don't plan on it anytime soon." Dean whispered, wrapping his arms around Loki's waist and kissing him gently.  
Loki snorted but kissed him back. "Winchester, you invite Death to you on a global scale, he'll catch up with you eventually. And believe me when I say that he'll come for you, there'll be no pretty girl waiting for you at the end, too much of a risk."  
"True, but I'll be an old, old man and he'll have to fight you first."

Loki twisted around so that he was straddling Dean's lap again, his fingers twisting through Dean's hair as they kissed. "Is that so?"  
"Yep. You'd win too."  
Loki laughed. "Now you're just being cocky."  
Dean grinned. "You know it baby."  
They kiss again and this time Dean can tell it's Gabriel pressing him down onto the bed, both sides of his lover may want to protect him, but it's Gabriel that needs him now.

Dean hungrily kisses him back, running his hands up and down Gabriel's back, nails dragging slightly. Gabriel purred in response, his hips rocking forward and up. Dean's hands slide up to cradle the back of Gabriel's neck and head.  
"Not going anywhere. Not going to die." he whispers against the angel's mouth, nipping on the bottom lip. "Not if I can help it."  
"I know." Gabriel mummers back, hands frantically running along Dean's body and clutching at him, the need to memorize this body burning in him. "Just need to hear it."

Another kiss and the two rock against each other, interest in moving things along running high.  
"I love you. I'm not leaving you." Dean whispers fiercely against Gabriel's throat. "Death is going to having to drag me away, kicking and screaming, because there's no way in Hell am I leaving you." He punctuates this by biting Gabriel's neck and nursing on the skin.  
Gabriel shudders, his nails digging into Dean's shoulders, as his hips jerk forward of their own volition. "Dean!"  
Dean's only response is a growl and a thrust of his own before kissing Gabriel again while rolling the smaller man under him. "Tell me what you want Gabriel."  
"You. I want you." the angel gasps, arms wrapping themselves around Dean. "Need you." he whispers, his body pressing and rubbing against Dean's, clearly saying what Gabriel can't vocalize.

A shaky snap of the fingers produces a bottle of lube and condoms on the nightstand. If that isn't anymore clear, Gabriel doesn't know what he'll do.  
"Are you sure?" Dean, yet again, feels like a girl asking this question.  
A nod. "Yes." While the thought of losing Dean scares him, being with him is a no brainer, the only answer is yes. It always is.


	7. Kink #28 Moaning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Girl!Gabriel returns in this chapter.

The oil warmed itself in her hands as she gently ran them down Dean's back and up his ribcage, the press of fingers working the oil into his skin and the knots out. Gabriele quietly rocked and pressed her knuckles along his spine, hearing a pop and the appreciative moan in response. Pressing down with the heel of her hand just made it louder.

"A little more to the left on my lower back." came a semi mumbled response, Dean's head was buried in the pillows, a blissful look on his face.  
"Right here?" A press of the thumbs while moving her hands down.  
"Yesss." Dean hissed, digging his fingers into the red sheets. "Okay... I think I like the female you for this, she's got amazing hands." Dean groaned, lifting his head from the pillows slightly, to look back at his lover.  
"You're welcome. And dude, are you drooling on the pillows?"  
"Huh?" Dean glanced down. Sure enough, he was so relaxed, that he started drooling.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." He let his head flop back down, not really caring, this felt way too good.  
"No you aren't." came the snickered reply as Gabrielle pushed the heel of her palm up Dean's spine.  
"Maybe. A little." Dean half mumbled into the pillows, before rolling over onto his back, Gabrielle straddling his hips. There was a sleepy half smile on his lips. "Hi."  
"Hey. Look like you're about to fall asleep there." She rubbed the remaining traces of oil onto his stomach and chest, fingers dancing gently against his collarbones, as shadows flickered over his skin for the candles lit around the room. Dean yawned, catching her hand in his, tangling their fingers together, and looking at hers. She was so tiny like this, one of his fingers easily equaled one and a half of hers. Dean kissed her fingers and pulled her down to his side, wrapping an arm around her.

Even as a woman, he could still cradle Gabriel.

Dean smiled at that, playing with a lock of her hair, rubbing it between his fingers, before flicking it over her eyes.  
"Hey!" Gabrielle muttered, pushing the strands away. "What is it with you and playing with my hair?"  
"I like it." Dean tugged lightly on said hair. "It's cute and soft and I just like it." He moved a few stray strands behind her ear, dropping a light kiss on her lips. "But I love you." he whispered, nuzzling into her hair and neck. The tattoo on Dean's hips pulsed warmly at the touch of his mate's body against his.

"I love you too, Dean." came the whispered reply as they cuddled in the canter of the bed, sheets wrapping themselves around the couple and the candles snuffing themselves out.  
"So very much."


	8. Kink #19 Sharing Clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Girl!Gabriel for the win.

"Hey, that's my shirt."  
"I know." came the reply as Gabriele buttoned up the dark blue button down, twisting the cuffs up so her hands could been seen. She smoothed one hand down the old fabric and smiled as Dean's scent filled her nose. She pulled her hair through the collar and began to dry it before the water had a chance to soak through.  
"Why are you wearing my clothes?"  
"Because I can, you gotta admit the the color does look good on me."  
Dean would, but never out loud, instead he just smiled and kept the thought to himself.


	9. Kink # 25 Jealousy

Dean smooths off a layer of soap from his hands and picks up the hose, washing the car free of soap suds, the water running off onto the ground. He's always so careful with her, watches just how he cleans her, changes her oil, puts on another coat of wax. He has no idea just how damn hot he looks when he takes care of that damn car.

You heard me, I said 'that damn car'. I'd hate her if she didn't make Dean so damn happy. Okay, maybe not, the Impala is a fucking awesome car and she's got a damn fine owner. But it is her fault for how she does the exactly the same thing for him.

A drop of sweat slides down his neck and I have to resist the urge to lick it off and throw him down and have my way with him. The longer I watch him as he dries and talks to his "baby", the better that idea sounds. And I know just where to do it too, on top of his freshly cleaned car.  
"Whoa, Gabriel!" Dean shouts as I grab him and turn him to face me, before kissing him senseless.

It only takes Dean seconds to get where I'm going with this. Good, I hate having to explain myself sometimes. He doesn't even mind when I press him down on to the top of the car hood.


	10. Kink #4 Public Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would apologize to my hometown for abusing our wassail fest like this, but I totally wouldn't mean it. Sorry, hometown.

They were in the corner of a darkened alcove, well not even an alcove really, it was more or less just the dividers between the parking lot and the a/c unit for the nearby building. Three of the walls around the unit were brick and the fourth was just a metal swinging gate. They were in a small town in south Texas, apparently this place had a Wassail Fest every December and Gabriel had wanted to go. He had stumbled across it a couple of years ago and decided to drag Dean along this year. He liked it mainly for the alcoholic apple juice and the food, booth #29 made a freaking awesome death chocolate brownie and #16 had the best wassail, just the right touch of nutmeg and whiskey. It was like drinking an alcoholic apple pie, really.

 

There was also caroling, and people watching (something Gabriel liked to indulge in sometimes), a carriage ride, a hot air balloon concert with music, bagpipers and all sorts of stuff. That had been an hour ago, after looking around for a bit, Dean dragged Gabriel off into a convenient dark spot, the alcove they were now in.  
"Oh what, you wanna neck like teenagers?" Gabriel laughed as Dean backed him up against the wall behind the a/c unit. He tilted his head up, pulling Dean closer by his hips.  
"Not a bad idea, it's a start." Dean murmured, catching Gabriel's chin with his hand and kissing him, the flavor of chocolate and rum and whiskey invading Dean's mouth. It's all he can do to not just press Gabriel up against the brick behind them and devour him right then and there.

The two mock fight for dominance, Gabriel licking and nipping at Dean's neck, leaving small bites all over it. Dean doing the same, pulling hard enough on Gabriel's hair to cause a small amount of pain. The two rub and grind against each other, swallowing moans of pleasure as best they can when ever someone is near enough. It's when Gabriel is palming Dean through his jeans that Dean decides he's had enough and the time for teasing is over. With a sharp growl, he spins Gabriel so that the angel is now pinned between him and the wall. Using his legs, Dean holds Gabriel in place and bites at the juncture between neck and shoulder, his hands holding Gabriel's against the brick. Gabriel shudders, an incoherent moan finding it's way out of his mouth, as he rocks back against Dean.

"Mine." The word rumbles deeply out of Dean and he just knows it the right one, as he thrusts back, watching Gabriel's reaction. Gabriel is his mate and Dean deserves the chance to prove it. "Mine!" he rasps again, right hand falling to Gabriel's hip to hold him firmly in place before slipping to the front of Gabriel's jeans. Short work is made of them and Dean soon has his hand around Gabriel's cock, stroking him in time with their hip thrusts. Dean presses up against Gabriel's back, their heads brushing the brick wall.  
"Sorry." Dean whispers, leaning back.  
"It's fine." Gabriel replies, grinding his hips hard and slow against his lover.

"Damn, Gabriel." Dean hisses. "Need you. Now."  
"Think you can be quiet? We are in public after all." Gabriel snickered, he loved watching Dean lose control, he had a bad habit of being rather vocal when things were incredibly hot, and watching Dean just fall apart like that by his hand, was something Gabriel loved to see.  
"Says the man who could put porn stars to shame." snorts Dean.  
"Oh? Is that a bad thing now?" Gabriel asks, as he turned back around, undoing Dean's pants and, stroking a thumb across the head of Dean's penis.  
"No." came the sharp reply as the Hunter's hips thrust forward into Gabriel's hand on their own.  
"Didn't think so."  
"Not at all."

The two lean in for a kiss, all lips and teeth, nibbling and licking on each other, gasping when the other has tightened or shifted his grip just right.  
Keeping half an ear out, they move so that Dean is soon inside Gabriel, both men bracing their arms against the brick, Dean with one hand on Gabriel's hip. They push and pull as one, both working to drive the other crazy and to not be too loud at the same time. Gasps and moans are swallowed by each other, nails digging into skin and brick, bodies shuddering in completion. In Gabriel's case, he left behind four scratch marks in the wall and four crescent marks on Dean's body.

Clean up and straightening of clothing was done with a snap of the fingers before they looked out the gate and stepped out, walking away.  
"Same time next year?" Gabriel asked.  
"Only if we can get a room at that little hotel you told me about." Dean replied.  
"We could do that. Thanks for coming with me." Gabriel smiled.  
"You're welcome." Dean smiled back.

The gate swung itself shut with a click and the scratches in the brick vanished, the only marks of the night are the ones left behind on Dean's body.


	11. Kink #30 Begging

Please stay.

Two simple words, strung together to make one sentence.

Please stay with me.

Four little words, strung together to make one big scary sentence. One big scary sentence that Dean could think, and not bring himself to say, before watching his lover sacrafice himself for them. And an ex girlfriend, but she's a totally different story, and not one that Dean feels like exploring right now.

Even if she was hot enough for him to try hitting on earlier. Her shooting him down is a rarity and it still stings a bit, he's got his pride afterall, but he really could care less at the moment. They race along the blacktop, roadmarkers flying past them as the Impala frantically eats up the miles, as if she too, is desperate to put as much space between her boys and the hellish show occuring back at the hotel. Dean glances at the speedomiter as it climbs, they're roaring along at 90 miles an hour, give or take a mile.

"Pull over." Kali says from the backseat. Dean's inclined to ignore her and does. Right until there's a painful ripping sensation through his heart. At that point Dean's body takes over and he wrenches them to the side of the road.  
"What the hell Dean?" Sam yells as they rock to a stop.  
Dean doesn't hear him, he's too busy trying to breathe, something's wrong. He hunches over the wheel, hands gripping it tightly, as he despertly tries to just fucking breathe.

Nothing helped until Kali leaned forward, easing Dean back into his seat, one hand over his heart and one arm lower around his chest.  
"Just relax." She whispered in his esr. "Just listen to my voice and relax." It takes a few minutes, but the sound of her voice, and the pulses of warmth from her hands eventually helps ease the bands of agony clenched around his heart.  
"Better?" she asked.  
Dean nodded shakily. "Yes. Thank you."  
She let go and sat back in the seat.  
"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Sam demands.  
Kali shot him a look and he shut up.

She turned back to Dean. "He never told me that he had found someone to bond with."  
"You know what this is?" Dean asked, wincing at the tug in his chest.  
"We call it Kahtar Pith. Your culture calls it Soulbonding."  
"I can't feel him anymore." Dean said.  
"Soulbonding?" Sam asked increduosly. "Who would want to do that with you?" The question is out before he can stop it and Sam's already mentally slapping himself for it. The death glare Kali gives him, makes Sam curl up as small as he can on his side.  
"Loki did." She growled softly at him. She turned back to Dean. "That's why I said no, you belong to him, and it's bad manners to take up with another's intended unless the other deity is alright with it."  
"Intended?" Dean was now officially confused.  
"Beloved, consort, mate." Kali ratted off. The ping of the cooling engine filled the silence in the car, as the boys came to grips of what she was saying.

"So it's like being married?" Dean asked turning in his seat. He and Gabriel had talked about it, being bonded, had even taken the first steps of it, but Gabriel had been rather closed mouth on some of it.  
"Something like that but much deeper." Kali replied.  
"How do you know so much of this?"  
"I had an intended a very long time ago. I remember what it was like." Kali whispered.  
Dean's hand pressed against his heart. "What happens now? What does this mean?"  
"Every culture is differnt in ceremonies, but I think with the pain and the lack of Loki, Gabriel," She corrected herself. "being there, it may mean he's dead."  
Dean rapidly blinked away tears that wanted to fall. "One way to find out." He muttered, turning back around and staring straight ahead, afraid to start the car again.

Afraid she was right.

Afraid that it was all his fault. He had talked Gabriel into standing up to his family and picking a side, when all he had wanted to do was beg him not to, to beg his angel to stay with him. But in the end, he knew what had to be done and so, Dean talked his lover into his own death. All without wanting or meaning too. In the end he should have begged, but he didn't. And now he was paying the price, by possibly spending the rest of his life alone, without his Trickster/angel.

Dean turned the key in the engine and pointed the car back towards the hotel. One way to find out.


End file.
